


Geniuses of Hard Work

by lalathebambi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of the beginning is inspired by the prototype, Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Friendship, Gen, He jumps out of windows a lot, Height Differences, Hinata Shouyou Protection Squad, Hinata Shouyou has bad anxiety, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata does parkour, Hinata is the puppy of the pack lmao, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I dont know how to tag, I fuck up the timeline tho, Iwa-chan did not sign up to be a parent, Iwa-chan has a lot of mini heartattacks, Iwaizumi is their alpha confirmed, Izumi and Koji are volleyball players, Kageyama will redeem himself, Karasuno doesn't exist so members are scattered everywhere, Kitagawa Daiichi Hinata, Manga Spoilers, Matsukawa and Hanamaki are the meme team, No romance so far, Oikawa is a good but sadistic senpai, Seijoh as a wolf pack, Seijoh is the main team!, Seijoh third years being amazing senpais, Team Feels, Team as Family, Yachi is going to have 180 flip in personality be prepared, female manager Narita, female manager watari, for real events of the manga will be used, insecure but determined Hinata, my own take on seijoh Hinata, platonic touching!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/pseuds/lalathebambi
Summary: For the past three years, Seijoh could never make it to nationals. What was worse was the fact they would lose to Shiratorizawa every time. For many, it did not matter that Seijoh still ranked in the top four of the prefecture. The utter despair and humiliation to lose to the same opponents caused the club’s numbers to decrease and earn them the nickname of “The Falling Powerhouse,” especially because Oikawa Tooru was leaving. Those who stayed did not believe they were on the path of becoming a fallen powerhouse, and neither did their incoming first years.The path to nationals is not an easy one and it never has been, but Oikawa was not one to give up and that was going to pay off this year.“Oikawa is a setter who brings out 100% from his teammates, but Hinata is a player who brings out 120% from Oikawa.”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou & Izumi Yukitaka & Sekimukai Kouji, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou & Matsukawa Issei & Hanamaki Takahiro, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 139
Kudos: 805





	1. Chapter 1

***

_ “I know you have no reason to but, just one more time, play volleyball with me!” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “I promise you one day you will fall in love with volleyball and play not for me, but for you!”  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “As long as I’m here, you’re invincible!” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Shouyou. Seriously, why do you put up with him?” _

_ “For once I agree with Kindaichi. I can’t believe I’m saying this, if it wasn’t for the fact you defend and listen to Kageyama, we probably would’ve been friends much sooner.” _

_ “Kindaichi, Kunimi, to you he’s nothing but a tyrannical king. To me, he’s the reason I got into volleyball. Without him, I wouldn’t have known that I could fly.” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Kageyama! Let’s be the ones who stay on the court the longest!” _

_ “I told you that you were going to fall in love with volleyball and start playing for yourself. But only the strongest get to stay on the court the longest, dumbass.” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Before my eyes, it blocks my path. A high, high wall; what sort of scene is on the other side? What will I be able to see there? I thought I could see it with our quick attack, but people have been easily blocking it. The Grand King was able to figure out a counter in one week. I need to stop relying on Kageyama so much, I need to see the view on my own! I need to open my eyes!” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Kageyama, I’m going to stop closing my eyes. I want to fight on my own in the air, down to the very last second.” _

_ “I’ll tell you now, I have no intention of tossing to someone who I know will miss.” _

_ “But I won’t be able to get any better like this and my reason for being on court will disappear!” _

_ “There is no need for you to think on your own in that quick strike. The blockers won’t catch you with my toss.” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “I want the strength to fight on my own!” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “I only toss to people who are essential to achieving victory. If you aren’t going to do the quick like you’re meant to then I have no reason to toss to you.” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Hinata. The only reason I allowed an amateur like you to be a starter was because you’re the only one Kageyama can do the freak quick with. However, since you don’t want to do it anymore and Kageyama sees no use in you now, I have no choice but to bench you.” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Kindaichi, Kunimi, despite what you and the team think. I never thought of Kageyama as a friend, but I did think we were partners. I guess you were right I am nothing but a tool to him.” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “I don’t know why you still play. Without Kageyama, I see no worth in you.” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Hinata Shouyou sighed as he once again hid from his two friends, Kindaichi and Kunimi. He knew accepting the scholarship to Seijoh would mean facing them, but he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready for Kindaichi’s emotional yet passionate lecture or Kunimi’s silent yet very effective stares. It warmed his heart that they truly believed in his potential as a volleyball player. But. He wasn’t over what happened in Kitagawa Daiichi. He wasn’t over what Shiratorizawa’s coach said. He wasn’t over what happened with Kageyama...

As much as he loved volleyball, without a genius setter, he cannot play.

It was pointed out by Kitagawa Daiichi’s coach. It was pointed out by Shiratorizawa’s coach. It was pointed out by Kageyama himself. 

Without Kageyama, he was nothing. 

He really wished Kindaichi and Kunimi could realize that on their own. He didn’t want them to convince him to play again, only to see regret and disappointment when they realize how weak he actually is. 

He knew that the Grand King was an amazing setter, who could bring out 100% out of any player. But, the Grand King cannot bring out 100% of a player who has nothing. A player whose only use so far was to close his eyes and slam the ball, that’s so little to work with. It wasn’t worth the Grand King’s time, especially when Seijoh has so many worthy players who are worth the Grand King’s time and effort. 

Hinata sighed again as the bell rang signaling the start of classes. For once he thanked the universe for gifting him enough artistic and musical ability to qualify for a scholarship to a private school. Being in the arts program guaranteed that he wouldn’t have run into his previous teammates in any of his classes at the very least. He just hoped no one on the volleyball team who saw him play last year was in the program. 

Of course the universe did not like him that much. 

***

Oikawa Tooru was feeling good about this year. Sure, their club members have decreased since his first year, but they didn’t need quitters. They needed determined players. The ones who stayed are the ones who truly love volleyball, and are in it for more than winning. Not that he didn’t want to win, seeing as they were going to nationals this year. He would make sure of it. They were going to show all those who believed they were on the path of becoming fallen champions, that they were far from over. He knew that they needed a couple of more pieces before they could connect them and truly be the team with the stronger six. He was hoping that some of the new first years would be part of those pieces. 

When he entered the gym, during lunch break for sign ups, everything looked normal. Narita-chan was doing her usual manager stuff. Makki and Mattsun were seeing how far they could push Iwa-chan, before he snapped. Yahaba and Kinochi were chatting normally. He already knew that Nishi-chan and Mad Dog-Chan were gonna be gone for a while. Two of the new first years looked nervous, but that was normal on the first day of joining. What wasn’t normal was how the other two first years who he recognized from Kitagawa Daiichi looked frustrated and for Ennoshita to be showing so many emotions at the same time. Well, this should be interesting. 

“Well, Well, looks like our shitty captain finally decided to show up,” the ever so harsh Iwa-chan ruined his entrance as usual. 

“Rude, Iwa-chan! Don’t ruin my image in front of the first years!” Oikawa pouted.

“If you don’t want your image to be ruined, then show up on time Shittykawa!”

“Harsh, Iwa-chan!” 

Oikawa noticed how the previously tense first years relaxed a little. The two unfamiliar faces were even smiling a little. The other two still seemed a little mad though, and he could recognize the emotions on Ennoshita’s face a little better now and was able to narrow it down to both amusement and a little bit of confusion. Oh well, time will uncover what he doesn’t know yet, right now he needs to do his captain duties. 

“Well, putting aside Iwa-chan’s cruelty. Let’s start our meeting shall we? First, it’s good to see the people who came back this year. Second, I would like to welcome our new first years, you’ll get to know our names soon, but would you please introduce yourselves first? State your name, height, position, and brief summary of your volleyball experience. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other more intimately later.” 

The four first years stepped forward, they all looked like they didn’t want to be the first to start. He inwardly sighed, he forgot how nerve wrecking it was for some people to do public speaking. He could never relate to that, but it wasn’t the time to admire his many skills, he was still in captain mode. 

He smiled encouragely and gestured to the spiky dark brown haired kid with long eyebrows, “Why don’t you start and well go down the line after, huh? Y’all are going to have to do it so might as well get it over with.”

The kid gulped a little before nodding, “ Hi, my name is Kōji Sekimukai. I’m 5’8 and I’m a libero. I don’t have experience in volleyball, I played soccer for most of middle school, but I saw a game at the end of my second year and there was this awesome libero who was so cool! He kept saving the ball, no matter how many times it was blocked, I wanna be like him!”

Oikawa smiled, sure the kid had little experience, but soccer meant good footwork and he could work with that. Plus Nishi-chan would love the kid who basically thought being a libero meant being a hero. He gestured to the freckled messy light auburn haired kid to go next, who flinched slightly, before responding. 

“H-Hello. My name is Yukitaka Izumi and I’m 5’9. I went to the same middle school as Ko-chan and played as a setter all throughout, but I’m not that good yet and didn’t get that much opportunity to play.” the kid said in a low voice as if he was ashamed of the fact.Before he could say anything his friend interrupted.

“That’s not true! I saw your tosses Izumi, and they’re pretty cool! You just need more experience!”

Oikawa was more interested, the kid seemed more insecure than Yahaba, but if he also got potential he would make sure to bring the best out of them too. He had to make sure Seijoh was in good hands after all. 

“Don’t worry kid, Oikawa is one of the best setters and Yahaba is a setter in his own right, you’ll get both the training and the experience you need before the ropes are completely handed to you,” Iwa-chan encouraged. Oikawa simply nodded and gave the kid a thumbs up, happy that he looked a little more hopeful.

He looked at the next person and grinned, “Yo Kunichi! Long time no see!”

Kunimi looked as bored as ever, “Hello Oikawa-san, I’m guessing I still have to introduce myself?”

Oikawa nodded, still grinning, “Of course Kunichi! Only Iwa-chan and I know who you are!”

He pretended not to hear the tall first year mutter, ‘how troublesome,’ underneath his breath.

“Yo. My name is Akira Kunimi. I’m 6’2 and I’ve been playing as a middle blocker all through middle school.” 

Oikawa chuckled at the brief introduction, “still as straightforward as ever, I see. Hopefully, you’re not still as lazy as the last time I saw you. Kindaichi~, finish us off, please!” 

Kindaichi nervously rubbed the back of his head, “Heyo. My name is Yūtarō Kindaichi and I’m 6 feet. I played with Akira all through middle school at Kitagawa Daiichi as a wing spiker. I'm not the best player, but I will train my best!” 

Oikawa clapped his hands, “Yosh! Looks like we got four new players, which is not bad! We still have a week, so who knows? We might get more!” 

He noticed Ennoshita flinching and Akira and Kindaichi looking as frustrated as they were when he first came in. Well, he can’t ignore whatever is going on anymore.

“Kunichi, Kindaichi, would like to share what’s been bothering you?” 

The two looked at each other, sharing a secret conversation. Kindaichi sighed, “Oikawa-san, remember when you guys came to our golden week training camp?” 

Oikawa smirked, “Of course I do, how could I forget destroying little Tobio-chan?” He could feel Iwa-chan roll his eyes without even looking at him. Kindaichi chuckled nervously, “Right. Do you remember the short ginger though?”

Of course he did. That little shrimp was anything but forgettable. He remembered how chibi-chan forced him to pay attention to him at the first practice match. He could still see the determined, daring stare the kid gave him when he directly aimed his spike at him. Oikawa also remembered the utter devastation that washed over the kid’s face when he figured out how to block that insane freak quick by the end of camp, but the determined face that came right after made him feel chills. After the first spike, Oikawa paid real close attention to the shorty. His jump, his speed, his reflexes were all crazy and he knew that if they were honed properly, the kid would be one hell of a player. He also knew that Tobio-chan wasn’t bringing his full potential out, but was limiting him to what he thought was best. The kid was someone you wanted to toss to. He felt touched that no matter how Tobio-chan tossed, the kid would hit it. He could feel his annoying presence demanding to toss to him from the other side of the net. Oh, what he would do to have a chance to shape the little chibi. 

“The number 10? I don’t think any of us could forget him,” Iwa-chan's voice interrupted his thoughts.

“He was such a pain for a little guy,” Makki chimed in. 

“Yea, you couldn’t help but focus on him,” Matsun added. 

“He was sure fun to watch though,” Kinoichi exclaimed. 

“He had way too much energy if you ask me,” Yahaba shook his head.

Kindaichi seemed to brighten at the fact that his previous teammate was being complimented, “You guys understand then, right? Hinata’s great, right!?”

Oikawa shared a look with his fellow third years, why was Kindaichi seeking approval for chibi-chan? 

Iwa-chan crossed his arms, “I mean he was heavily relying on Kageyama’s skills, but you can’t deny the potential. Why are you bringing him up, Kindaichi.”

Kindaichi flinched and shared another look with Kunimi, however he seemed too upset all of the sudden, so Kunimi continued in his place. “Hinata is at Seijoh, but has no intention to join the volleyball club. He also keeps avoiding us like we’re the plague.”

Hold up.

Chibi-chan is at Seijoh? 

That’s it! That’s one of the missing pieces they need! 

Wait, what? He’s not planning on joining the club? 

“Wait, what? He’s not planning on joining the club?” Iwa-chan voiced his internal question.

Surprisingly, Kindaichi, the nice and hardworking kid, fucking growled, “It’s all because of that stupid trynical King.” 

Oikawa frowned. Anyone who went to that training camp, could tell that there was awful tension between the team and their genius setter, but chibi-chan seemed to be the only one who had no problems with him.

_ ‘What the fuck did you do, Tobio.’  _

Oikawa gave the two a hard stare for them to continue. Kunimi sighed again, this time more softly though, “It’s a long story filled with a lot of drama. All you need to know is that after Golden Week, things were strained between Kageyama and Hinata. We don’t know the specifics, all we know is that Hinata wanted to fight on his own during the quick, but Kageyama would not give up his absolute control. He kept saying that Hinata’s input on the quick was unnecessary, that he would get him the toss he needed to not be blocked and that Hinata should focus on other things. Things only went downhill, but because Kageyama saw no more use in Hinata, since he wasn’t going to do the quick like he was supposed to, he got benched for the rest of the season. We don’t know after or why, but Hinata is fully convinced that without Kageyama he is nothing.”

Oikawa could not move from shock, he just stood there processing with no reaction. 

“Well, that’s kinda fucked up,” Matsun was the first to break the shocked silence. 

“That’s putting it lightly dude,” Makki exprastedly added. 

“That’s only half our problem! We can’t even try to fix anything because we can’t even find him! We literally visited all the first year classes and he wasn’t in any! We only know he goes here because of the entrance ceremony,” Kindaichi threw his hands up in anger. 

“Well, that explains a lot,” everyone turned to Ennoshita, not expecting him to speak up. 

“Ennoshita, you’ve been looking all confused and conflicted. Is that somehow connected to chibi-chan?” Oikawa finally broke out of his shocked silence. 

Ennoshita nodded, “He’s not in the normal first year classes, because he’s in the arts program. I saw him in my theatre class this morning and I’ve been wondering why he was so scared to see me. I thought I did something wrong.” 

Kunimi slumped in defeat, while Kindaichi smacked his forehead, “Of course he would be in the arts program. This is a private school, like Kitagawa Daiichi, how could we forget he’s a scholarship student.” 

Oikawa would later be amazed by the fact that the chibi was good enough to get a scholarship to Seijoh’s arts programs. But, right now, there’s more pressing matters. 

“Ennoshita, where can we find him?”

***

Hinata knew it was only a matter of time, before someone from the volleyball club approached him. That’s why he anxiously waited for the bell to ring so he could rush home, before someone found him. 

“Hinata-kun?”

Hinata turned to the female classmate who called his name, she seemed like a nice girl. He did his best to swallow his nerves, and smile. 

“Yes, Watari-san?” 

“Some people are asking for you at the door,” the nice girl smiled gently. 

He turned to the door and his jaw dropped. While he was expecting Kindaichi and Kunimi to find him, he was not expecting  **_them_ ** to be standing at the door blocking his way from freedom.

“Yoo-hoo~ chibi-chan, long time no see!”

Nothing in this world could prepare him to see the Grand King himself waving at him like they were old friends, or Seijoh’s Ace looking at him determinedly. 

He panicked. 

And so he did what any rational human would do in panic. He jumped out the window of the second floor to escape whatever questioning awaited him. 

He disregarded Watari-san’s shouting his name, and Seijoh's ace screaming ‘did he really just jump out of the window to avoid us?’

When he landed squatting on the ground he ignored the shocked people around him, but for some reason he couldn’t ignore the Grand King calling out to him. 

“Chibi-chan!”

He turned to look at him, as he stood up and was filled with a sense of deja-vu. 

The current scene reminded him of two years ago, when he first met Kageyama. Except this time, instead of standing on the window of the second floor looking down at a dark-haired boy who had an excited smirk and a determined gleam in his eyes, he was looking up to a brown-haired boy who was clenching his teeth and whose eyes had enough fire and determination in them, that he felt like he was going to burn if he looked any longer. 

He was always told to not play with fire.

And so he ran. 

He should've known he couldn't escape the Grand King that easily. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit this took a long ass time. 
> 
> Special shout out to Mala for looking over this chapter! So grateful!
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!

Hinata was told the dangers of fire from a young age and so when he saw the fire in the Grand King’s eyes, self preservation kicked in and he ran away from it. 

However, Oikawa Tooru was not a simple flame. He was a wildfire. 

The thing about wildfires is that they’re uncontrollable. You don’t see them coming in most cases, making them almost impossible to escape. 

So it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Hinata when the Grand King managed to corner him in the bathroom by the end of the week. 

_ Alone.  _

At that moment, Hinata had realized three things. One, bathrooms have officially become one of the scariest places to be in alone. Two, maybe he should not have constantly ran away (more like parkoured away) from the third year Captain for the past three days. Three, making Kageyama mad was scary, but having the Grand King mad at you was ten times scarier. He could say that with 100% confidence because he had seen how scary Kageyama could get when he served a ball to the back of his head during his first ever practice match. The Grand King’s anger was definitely scarier. 

And right now, the Grand King was mad at him. 

_ Really _ mad at him.

“Chibi-chan~. Looks like I finally managed to catch you.”

In Hinata’s humble opinion, the tone the Grand King used should only belong in horror movies. So, the squeak that came out of his mouth should never be held against him. 

“G-Grand King?” Hinata stuttered, shaking like a leaf as he tried his best to move as far away as he could from the fuming third year, but he ended up backed against the wall. 

“Ne, Chibi-chan. Is there a reason you’ve been avoiding me?” The teasing tone Oikawa used did not match the scary look in his eyes. 

In a spur or courage (or stupidity depending who you ask), the younger boy countered in a shaky voice, “Is there a reason you’ve been following me?”

Suddenly, the Grand King’s foot was right beside his head, and he was leaning too close to his face as he smashed the wall above Hinata’s head with his fist. Hinata didn’t believe in gender stereotypes, but even he could admit that the squeal that came out of his mouth was anything but manly. 

“Well, well. It looks like either Shortie Pie became a smartass or he’s trying to piss me off.”

“I-I’m not trying to piss you off…”

“Why do you keep running away from me then, huh? You have been literally jumping from roof to roof, jumping out of windows, hell you’ve even been jumping over 10 feet walls anytime you see me get close to you. Which, by the way, is very hard because despite your annoyingly short legs, you somehow sprint as fast as Olympian sprinters and the only reason I even managed to get close to catching you was because it’s not a 100 meter race, but rather a marathon. That comparison doesn’t even work! Because what’s even more annoying than your ridiculous speed and jumps, is that you don’t even fucking get tired!”

Hinata sweatdropped as the older teen caught his breath from his rant, “I’m sorry. I’m kinda lost. Are you asking about why I was avoiding you or about my jumping, speed, and stamina?” 

Oikawa screamed in frustration, “Oh my fucking god . ! Wait, give me a minute, I’m losing focus here,” Oikawa took a deep breath in, “Ignore all of that. Why haven’t you joined the team yet, Chibi-chan?”

Oikawa couldn’t really tell what expression Hinata was making because of the bangs covering his eyes, but he could tell from the sudden tension in the atmosphere that it wasn’t a pleasant expression. 

“Grand King.”

Oikawa stiffened at the serious tone. The previously scared boy had suddenly become the scary one. 

“I can’t play unless Kageyama is setting to me.”

Oikawa grabbed the younger boy’s collar and brought him close to his face, “Heh? What’s this I’m hearing? I’m not good enough for you, Shortie Pie,” he hissed in anger. 

Hinata didn’t back down, he grabbed Oikawa’s hands and tried to release them as he snarled, “Wow .  ,  Kageyama was even right about your crappy personality. How did you manage to make what I just said about you?”

Oikawa didn’t loosen his grip, “Then, what do you mean, little guy?” he snapped back. 

“I mean I’m the one who isn’t good enough for you,” Hinata shouted. He broke free as soon as he felt the older teen loosen his grip from shock, “I’m the one who sucks so bad, I need a genius setter to play.”

Oikawa blankly looked at Hinata who had tears of anger and frustration rolling down his face, “So, your solution was to give up?”

“You think I want to give up? All I want is to prove to the world is that I don’t need a genius setter to play. That I just need a **_good_** setter to be on court,” Hinata roared in response. 

That’s all Oikawa needed to hear. He picked up the first year and threw him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, and marched towards the gym.

“Grand King! My beanie!” 

***

Oikawa ignored Hinata’s struggling and screaming throughout the whole walk to the gym. Upon entering the gym, he noticed that everyone but the first years were there. He didn’t pay it mind, knowing they were on cleaning duty. He ignored everyone’s questioning gazes, and specifically made an effort to avoid looking at Suga-chan and Iwa-chan. 

He threw the scrambling ginger on the ground, who landed on his butt harshly, “I just need to know one thing, Chibi-chan,” Hinata looked up at him angrily. He purposefully paid no mind to the anger and continued, “Do you or do you not love volleyball?”

“That doesn’t matter when I can’t even play,” Hinata hissed indignantly. 

Oikawa sneered at the lack of cooperation, “That wasn’t the question. Answer me. Do you or do you not love volleyball.”

Hinata threw his arms in the air, and bitterly shouted, “I love it with all my heart! The fact that I can’t play, hurts more than anything in the world.”

Oikawa paid no heed to the bitterness or the shouting, “That’s all I needed to know.” He turned to the bewildered third year, “Suga-chan, can you give him one of the extra training gear we have and show him the changing rooms.”

Hinata was openly gaping at the brown haired setter. Was he even listening to him? He reluctantly accepted the clothes from the gentle looking senpai and followed him to change. “The Grand King’s kind of a character, isn’t he?” he muttered under his breath. 

Sugawara chuckled to himself, ‘ _ You don’t even know, kid.’ _

When he came back, nothing could calm his nerves as he stood on court behind the Grand King who was by the net. 

‘ _ He’s going to realize I can’t spike normal quicks. Shoot, he's going to find out I can’t spike with my eyes open. He’s going to find out that I’m nothing but a waste of time. Oh no, he's going to be mad. Everyone is watching too. This is going to be really humiliating. Why am I still here _ ?’

Without any warning, Oikawa tossed the ball. 

Hinata’s destructive thoughts immediately stopped. The people who had stopped their practice to watch, didn’t matter anymore. All the insecurity of not being able to hit the ball disappeared.

It wasn’t a quick set. It wasn’t a fancy set. It wasn’t any type of special toss even. 

It was the simplest toss of all time. A toss that even non-volleyball players can do. It was Hinata’s favorite type of toss. 

An open high toss. 

The sparkle in Hinata’s eyes and the grin that spread on his face caught everyone off guard. No one was ready to see such pure joy from the boy who was just shaking from anxiety.

Then, he jumped for the spike.

Sugawara was awestruck. He wasn’t at the camp last year and this was the first time he was seeing the ginger jump. All he could do was whisper in a voice filled with awe -

**_“He’s flying.”_ **

However, he wasn’t the only one filled with wonder, even those who had seen him jump before were astonished. 

“Oi, did the kid really jump higher than last time?”

Oikawa smirked knowingly to himself,  _ ‘I figured he could probably jump higher after seeing him do all that parkour. Shortie Pie doesn’t know that he was the one setting both the pace and height of those freak quicks. He was matching Tobio's abilities unknowingly. In reality, his jumping reach is higher and his speed is faster. To think this small beast almost slipped from my hands over something that can be solved with some extra practice. _ ’

He approached the still grinning ginger who was staring at his palm with absolute excitement. Oikawa smiled inwardly, it should be a crime for someone who gets this much joy from a simple spike to quit volleyball. The ginger looked up from his palm as soon as he felt Oikawa’s presence in front of him. 

Oikawa folded his arms before looking straight into Hinata’s eyes, “I will only say this once, so pay attention. The one who took initiative in those freak quicks was you, Chibi-chan, not Tobio-chan,” Oikawa ignored the younger teen’s shocked look and continued, “So, tell me. What do you want to do, Chibi-chan?”

Hinata seemed to be thinking over what Oikawa just said. He then took a deep breath in and looked at the Captain with determination. The same determination that brought shivers down the older teen’s spine during their first practice match at camp, “I wanna play, Grand King. But, I don’t wanna simply be a puppet. I wanna be able to fight on my own in the air.”

Oikawa ruffled the ginger’s fluffy hair, “Listen, Chibi-chan. I am no genius like Tobio-chan. I will tell you from now that it will take me longer to synch up to you. Hell, it would probably take me even longer to perfect the toss that truly brings out your 100%. But, should you choose to join the team, I promise you that I will not stop trying till I can send you a toss that is perfect for you.”

Oikawa stood there waiting to see how the little guy was going to respond, he didn’t have to wait for long before Hinata gave him the perfect response.

“Captain, as long as you want to toss to me, I won’t ever quit no matter how much I mess up. I will jump as many times as it takes until I make those tosses count.”

“Good. Now go get ready for practice, it’s time for you to meet your new team.”

Oikawa turned around and walked towards the office to officially place Hinata on the roaster. 

‘ _ Perfect _ ,’ he thought, ‘ _ we got one of the missing pieces that we need to go to nationals. _ ’ 

No one noticed the dangerous smirk that spread on his face or the monstrous gleam in his eyes as he walked out of the gym.

***

Kindaichi and Kunimi entered the gym just as Hinata was finishing his stretches. They were not expecting for Oikawa to succeed any time soon. So it came as a big shock to see their friend in the gym.

“ ‘Nata?” Kindaichi exclaimed in shock. 

The ginger turned to them, “Kin! Mi!” he yelled and immediately rushed towards them.

Well more specifically, Kunimi. Without even thinking of his actions, Kunimi instinctively threw his duffle bag to the side, just in time to catch the shorter male who hurled himself at him. 

Kunimi moaned in irritation, “Hinata, please stop throwing yourself at me.”

Kindaichi chortled, “ Y ou say that every time dude, yet you still catch him every single time.”

Hinata giggled as Kunimi placed him down on the ground. He then looked away in shame as they walked into the gym, “I’m sorry for avoiding you this past week.”

Kindaichi waved off his concern, “It’s all in the past now, ‘Nata. Just please tell us you’re back now.”

Hinata grinned, “I’m back and I ain’t ever running away again. And that’s a promise.” 

The two friends smiled at him, ‘H _ e’s back to normal. Good.’ _

The trio’s moment was interrupted by a surprised cry of “Sho-chan?” that came from the gym entrance. 

Hinata turned towards the shout and his jaw dropped, “Izumin? Ko-chan? What on earth are you two doing here?”

“That should be our question, Pumpkin” Koji rolled his eyes. 

“Oh come on! I haven’t seen you in three years, and you’re still on that stupid nickname?” Hinata whined. 

“Heh. As if I will ever let that go. We'll be gray and old, and I’ll still call you Pumpkin.”

Izumi face palmed, “Really, you two? Can we at least get a hug before you start bantering?” 

Hinata grinned mischievously, and within seconds, he tackled his two childhood friends, who never saw him coming. The two crashed on` to the ground with an “oof” as Hinata laughed on top of them. 

Koji groaned as he sat up, “Holy shit, Pumpkin. Did you fucking get faster since the last time we saw you?”

“Ko-chan, don’t be so vulgar!” Hinata wailed. 

Izumi giggled and Koji rolled his eyes, “some things never change I guess. I’m sorry mom, let me rephrase. Holy poop, Pumpkin. Did you freaking get faster since the last time we saw you?”

Hinata hummed his approval, “Much better. And to answer your question, yes. Yes I did.”

The three friends stood up from their positions. Koji looked down at Hinata and smiled smugly, “Looks like the mom in you isn’t the only thing that hasn’t changed,” Koji began to repeatedly pat Hinata’s fluffy hair, “Still short as ever, Smalls?” He sniggered. 

Hinata grumbled in complaint as he tried to swat his friend’s hands from his hair. Koji suddenly stopped his ministrations, “Hey, Pumpkin. Are you doing, ok?” 

Hinata blinked repeatedly at the serious tone of his normally teasing friend. He glanced at Izumi and noticed the worry on his face too. Hinata beamed at them, “I’m doing much better!” The two friends fondly looked at their friend. Compared to the last time they saw him, he looked well.

The reunion was interrupted by their Captain clapping, whose return they didn’t even noti ce.

“Hai, Hai. It’s time for Chibi-chan to meet his team. It looks like he’s already friends with all our first years. Now it’s time for him to meet his senpais.” 

Hinata blushed at the attention. He was so caught up with his friends, he forgot that there were other people in the gym as well. The upperclassmen formed a semi-circle around Hinata and the other first years who had gathered around him. 

“Seeing as I don’t need any introduction,” Oikawa dramatically stated, “I’ll let the others take the spotlight.”

“Your loser side is showing, Loserkawa.” Iwaizumi shot down the silly captain, ignoring his cry of ‘Iwa-chan, rude!’

Iwaizumi gave the nervous ginger a pat on the head, “Don’t let Trashykawa push you around too much kid. I know he seems like this amazing person on court, but don’t let it fool you. Biggest dumbass I know.” Seeing the shorter male relax and giggle at his joke, he let out a small smile, “Iwaizumi Hajime. Third year wing spiker and Ace. Glad you're on my side of the net, little dude.”

Hinata was practically sparkling at Iwaizumi as soon as he mentioned that he was the ace. He looked like an excited puppy to Iwaizumi, who couldn’t help himself and ruffled his hair, _ ‘holy crap, it's super soft and fluffy.’ _

“Matsukawa Issei. Third year middle blocker and along with Hanamki, we’re your go-to for memes and viral content.” 

Hanamaki leaned against Matsukawa, and gave Hinata a two finger salute, “Yo! I’m Hanamaki Takahiro. Third year right side wing spiker and part-time memer/Tik Tok enthusiast.”

Hinata laughed lightly at the two third year’s silly introduction, but became serious when he heard Hanamaki’s humorless tone.

“Now, Hinata, if you answer this correctly, you will be our favorite first year. Think carefully about your answer, all your fellow first years have failed.” 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa ignored the squawking protests and leaned in closer to Hinata’s face, who gulped nervously. 

“You see a sign that says ‘road work ahead’, what do you do?” Hanamaki asked in the graviest tone possible. 

Without missing a beat, Hinata answered, “Road work ahead? Uh yea, I sure hope it does."

Hanamaki grinned, “Finally. A cultured first year!”

“Hanamaki-san. That’s part of the ‘Vines that will never die’ collection. How could I not know? Let me ask you two this.” The two third years blinked in surprise at the unexpected test.

“How up to date are you with the Tik Tok dance trends and can you keep up?” Hinata challenged. 

“I like this kid already!” Matsukawa grinned. 

The two third years were pushed apart, by an annoyed grey haired third year. Sugawara then smiled at Hinata, “Hello, Hinata. We haven’t met due to circumstances. But, I’m Sugawara Koushi. Third year pinch server, reserve setter and reserve libero. I’m looking forward to playing with you.”

There was no time for Hinata to reply, as the two familiar second years stood forward.“Hi, Hinata. You already know me and Kinoshita from theatre and dance. They are not here yet, but you also know both our managers, Narita-san and Watari-chan, from your video production and photography classes. I’m a right side wing spiker and Kinoshita is a middle blocker and pinch server. I’m hoping that you will stop avoiding us in class now that you joined the team.”

Hinata sheepishly rubbed the back of his head at Ennoshita’s teasing remark.

Kinoshita sniggered, “Don’t worry, Hinata. We’re not the type to hold grudges.”

The final second year stood forward, “ We’re missing two more second years, but don’t worry you’ll meet them. I already know one will be really excited about you. The other one, on the other hand…” Hinata tilted his head in confusion, but the second year changed the subject quickly. “Anyways. I’m Yahaba Shigeru. Second year setter and pinch server. Hope we get along.”

Oikawa clapped his hands once more, “Well then. I know this day has been eventful but, we still have to actually practice. Let’s gather around and start. Shall we?”

The semi-circle turned into a full circle as they huddled together. Hinata was taken aback by this, back at Kitagawa Daiichi they never did this. Everyone kinda just showed up and practiced alone or in pairs.

He noticed everyone looking towards Oikawa, and turned his attention towards the captain. He was alarmed to see the setter was focusing all his attention towards him, like he was waiting for Hinata to look at him. 

Suddenly, Oikawa smirked, “Who rules the court?” 

Hinata was startled and jumped when he heard the team shout their response. 

“SEIJOH DOES”

Hinata barely had any time to be in awe, as the team broke the hurdle to start practice. 

Oikawa tapped his shoulder, “Let’s go, Chibi-chan. We have a lot of work to do.”

Hinata brightened in excitement, “Aye, Captain!”

***

A couple of weeks had passed since Hinata joined the team. Sugawara was watching Oikawa ‘practice’ with the ginger, which honestly looked more like torture concealed as training. He stood by the sidelines with his fellow third years and two of the new first years. Sugawara, unfortunately, had not been at the training camp with Kitagawa Daiichi the previous season because he had to fight on the behalf of the club's resident troublemakers from being expelled. Luckily, but not that much, they were currently only suspended and Nishinoya would be coming back soon. Kyotani on the other hand…

Sugawara looked around the gym to see what the other members were doing. The two female managers were helping the duo. The three non-suspended second years were helping the other two first years, who apparently were Hinata’s childhood friends. Sugawara could tell that they both had potential, Koji had the reflexes needed for a great libero and just required more experience. As for Izumi, Sugawara could already tell the kid was going to be one of the best setters in the nation by his third year. Sugawara suspected the kid was able to do pinpoint tosses, just like Oikawa’s genius junior. Except, the kid was proof that having talent without hard work and experience wasn’t enough. From what he gathered, the kid has an amazing game sense for someone who was benched most of the time. Then again, Sugawara knew how much one’s situational awareness and game perception could be improved from analyzing from the sidelines, instead of in the heat of the game. However as a setter, game sense may be good for strategy but it means nothing if you don’t have technique. Technique is one of the things that is built from experience and training. Once that is built, Izumi will become a feared setter. Though, he also needs to work on his insecurity and anxiety. 

Speaking of insecurity and anxiety.

Sugawara refocused his attention on the panting and exhausted Hinata. The kid was probably the literal embodiment of insecurity and anxiety. But, it could also easily be said he was the embodiment of hard work and preservation. Sugawara and Iwaizumi both had some insecurity about their heights when it came to volleyball. It also doesn’t help that their fellow third years were all above six feet. But both Sugawara and Iwaizumi were only two (three in Suga’s case) short of six feet. Meanwhile, Hinata was a whole half foot shorter than Iwaizumi. Hell, he was shorter than not only both managers, Narita and Watari, by like three inches at least, but also shorter than Nishinoya, their 5’5 libero and shortest member, by at least an inch. 

But Hinata wasn’t going to let height stop him. He can jump. No. He can  _ fly _ . 

If that open toss proved something other than the kid absolutely loved volleyball and wanted to play more than anything, it was that flying was the only appropriate way to describe Hinata’s jumping. Sugawara was 100% sure that Hinata’s jumping reach was at least 5 cm higher than Oikawa’s, who held the title of being the team’s highest jumper. 

Other than jumping, the kid was fast. Really fast. He was sure even Shiratorizawa would recruit him for their track team if they saw how fast Hinata was. 

The most impressive thing, though, was his stamina. No matter how hard Oikawa pushed Hinata, no matter how long their practices lasted these past two weeks, Hinata continued to jump for a spike as long as Oikawa tossed to him. The first day they started training, Oikawa was so absorbed by the fact that someone could keep up with his demands and desire to practice until he achieved the perfect toss for the spiker, that he didn’t notice how long they were practicing. They didn’t stop until both Iwaizumi and Sugawara came to the gym and forced them to. All three seniors noticed how Hinata was barely able to stand up, let alone jump. 

Iwaizumi had to carry him home with Sugawara tagging along, not wanting to stay with Oikawa as he was forced to clean the gym. Sugawara will never forget Hinata’s response to Iwaizumi's harsh scolding of overworking himself. 

_ “As long as Captain wants to toss to me, I’ll jump for every toss he sends my way.”  _

Sugawara, being busy with class representative stuff, wasn’t there for the first day of introductions, so he missed why it took Hinata a whole week to join the team. Anyone who saw the pure happiness on Hinata’s face when he got to spike Oikawa’s open toss would doubt anything could stop Hinata from joining the team. What he got from Iwaizumi was that Hinata fully believed that without his previous partner, he could not be on court. 

Sugawara was confident that he and his fellow third years were great senpais. Although, they each had their own way of treating their kouhais. Oikawa was great at bringing out their best, even when they doubted themselves. Hanamaki, being a defense specialist, always assured the team that he got their backs, which helped with the anxiety of messing up. Matsukawa’s presence alone made people feel safe and supported, also his good-natured and easy going personality helped with easing people. Iwaizumi was the strict one, he never let anyone give up easily, but also made sure people knew their limits. Yet, he was also the first person to bring up a person’s spirit when they fail. After all, if the ace says it's going to be ok, that meant it was going to be ok. Sugawara was the good cop to Iwaizumi’s bad cop, he was more nurturing and gentle, well, as gentle as you can be while karate chopping your teammates with love. Together, the two were the pillars of support for the whole team, not only to the juniors. 

So, as someone who has been dubbed as the team’s caretaker by Matsukawa and Hanamaki, he felt it was natural he wanted to know more about Hinata's past at Kitagawa Daiichi. Luckily for him, two of Hinata’s middle school teammates also happened to be first years in Seijoh’s volleyball club, and they also happened to be watching Hinata practice with Oikawa. 

“Kindaichi, Kunimi?” 

The two shifted their attention towards him, Kindaichi was the one to reply, “Yes, Sugawara-san?” 

“Can you tell me how Hinata ended up joining your middle school team? From what I understand from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, he wasn’t on the team his first year of junior high.”

Sugawara noticed the two stiffening and looking at each other, before Kunimi sighed. 

“Hinata wasn’t even at our school when Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san were still there. He transferred to the school our second year, which is why the training camp was the first time for them to see him.” 

Sugawara nodded, he noticed that the other third years were listening in even though they continued watching the torture, “I see. So, he just joined you guys during club recruitment but as a second year.”

Kindaichi shook his head, “No. Hinata had no interest in volleyball, Kageyama was the one to convince him to join.”

Sugawara shared a look of shock with Iwaizumi. Knowing the pure love the kid had for volleyball, it was hard to imagine there was a time he had no interest for the sport. 

Iwaizumi stopped pretending that he was paying attention to the duo, and instead joined the conversation, “Could you please elaborate what you mean? It’s kinda hard to imagine the shorty didn’t join on his own will.” 

“From our point of view, one day Kageyama came to practice with this nervous looking kid, who was shaking from so much anxiety he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Kageyama declared that the kid was going to join our team. We all had our doubts from the start, Hinata looked anything but athletic, he was so short and scrawny. Doubts only increased when we found out that he had zero volleyball experience. Kindaichi argued with Kageyama about losing his mind recruiting a complete amateur. All Kageyama said was that Hinata has great physical abilities, balance, intuition, and an innate sense as to how to move his body, which was good for any sport. Oh, and apparently he could jump too. I mean all of those were true. From the start, Hinata’s jump, speed, and stamina was impressive. But, no one could ignore his clumsiness, crippling insecurity and anxiety, and the fact the dude couldn’t even spike. The tension was really bad for a solid week leading up to our first practice game of the year. It was against Shiratorizawa who were able to block all of our spikers. The coach was desperate enough to listen to Kageyama’s demand to put Hinata in.” 

Kunimi took a deep breath, before chuckling a little, “It was a shitshow at first. Not only did Hinata serve the ball to Kageyama’s head, but he kept messing up. It wasn’t until Kageyama scared the nerves out of him, and told him to not to worry, just dodge the blockers and he’ll get the ball to him. What we didn’t know is that Kageyama had whispered to Hinata to close his eyes when jumping. And that’s how the freak quick was born.”

The third years took a moment to process the information. Sugawara was still confused, “That doesn’t explain how Hinata’s love for volleyball rivals Oikawa the resident volleyball enthusiast.”

Matsukawa snorted, “ T hat’s putting it lightly, he’s more like obsessed.”

Hanamaki snickered at the comment. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, before commenting, “His anxiety now matches your description of how he was a second year middle school student. But when we came to the training camp, he was cheerful, energetic, loud and easily excited. Hell, I doubt his insecurity and anxiety is what made you two befriend him. Especially you Kunimi.”

Sugawara smiled at Kunimi’s embarrassment and mumbles of weak defenses. Kindaichi grinned teasingly at his friend, and excitedly took over the story. 

“The idiot is easily impressed, and when you’re playing with a dictator like Kageyama, it’s hard not to feel happy when you’re acknowledged. He’s like a puppy too. Puppies make everyone happy, and no one can kick puppies, not even stoic Kunimi. So, we learned to separate Hinata from Kageyama, even though we severely disagreed when it came with dealing with Kageyama. Once you get Hinata to relax around you, he’s a really friendly guy who could befriend anyone. Also, Hinata was the only one who could keep up with Kageyama, while you would think that would make us jealous of him, it really made us pity him.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sugawara questioned. 

Kindaichi chuckled softly, “If Kageyama was a dictator to us, he was an absolute slave driver to Hinata.”

Kunimi scoffed, “Yea, except the hyperactive idiot did not mind it at all. Pretty sure Hinata is a masochist.”

Iwaizumi groaned, “Well isn’t this going to be fun. Oikawa, the known sadistic setter, just got a masochist spiker in his grips.”

Kunimi stiffened in apprehension and Kindaichi chuckled nervously, “Hopefully it won’t be too bad.”

Kunimi rolled his eyes at his friend’s optimism, “Anyways, it didn’t take Hinata long to fall in love with volleyball. Honestly, all it took was an open high toss from Kageyama during practice and he was hooked. You see, the open toss was the only time Hinata spiked with his eyes open.”

“No,” Kindaichi shook his head, “It’s more than just being able to open his eyes. I think because it relied completely on him and not on Kageyama. The open toss was the only time he spiked on his own. It’s hard to love a sport where all you do is close your eyes and swing. ”

All three third years thought the same thing at the same time,  _ ‘That’s probably why he was so happy when Oikawa tossed an open high toss.’ _

All of a sudden the two calm first years became angry. Kindaichi clenched his fists as they began to shake in anger, “Unfortunately, his royal highness didn’t think the open toss was a good tool for a decoy. He only cared about speed. Hinata was fine with closing his eyes. According to him, he wasn’t good enough to open his eyes yet. And if closing them kept him on court longer, he’ll do it.”

Kunimi had his face scrunched in anger, “Except it wasn’t enough. Y’all found a way to block it in like a week. Kageyama denied it, but we all knew it wasn’t because you were in high school. That quick worked on many high school teams. It was the fact you were a strong team, and you weren’t the only ones to fight it. Hell, you weren’t the first ones either. In our second year tournament, a third year, Aone Takanobu, was able to adapt to it too. But, because we won in the end, it didn’t matter at the time. But, when we lost to you, Hinata realized that being a one trick pony wasn’t enough against skilled players. He tried to convince Kageyama of this, but it didn’t work. Hinata didn’t start to open his eyes until more players were able to catch up to him. Instead of listening to the one person who actually saw him as a partner, the one person who put up his demands, Kageyama chose to stop tossing to him.”

Silence followed, the third years didn’t know what to say to the information given to them. 

_ ‘Volleyball is a team sport. Kageyama will never make use of his skills, if he keeps playing solo. It doesn’t matter if you’re a genius or not. The team with the stronger six is stronger’ _

Iwaizumi was shaken from his thoughts as Kindaichi broke the silence, “We don’t really know how Hinata came to the conclusion he can’t play without Kageyama, it’s not like he quit the team after he got benched. If anything it was the opposite. It's like he was trying to prove Kageyama wrong. Even though he wasn’t spiking anymore, he began practicing on other things. Like he was trying to say closing my eyes isn’t the only thing I can do. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like he became a pro or anything”

Kunimi rolled his eyes, “You can say that again.”

Kindaichi replied sarcastically, “Hey now. Give him a break. At least, he stopped receiving with his face.”

“To be fair. That face of his saved y’all a couple of times during camp too,” Hanamaki jokingly added. 

“He’s got a face of steel that’s for sure,” Matsukawa teased.

Kindaichi and Kunimi kept taking turns on naming every time Hinata saved a ball with his face.

“Remember that time…”

“Oh yeah! But what about that one time when…”

The six players laughed to the point of tears coming out of their eyes. The only people not to notice were Oikawa and Hinata who were in their own world. 

After calming down, the mood went back to somber as Kindaichi’s face became serious again. “Hinata is insecure. He has a lot of anxiety. We suspect something happened in his past, because his fear of failure is destructive. But, we know when it comes to things he loves and cares about, he never gives up easily. So, the fact he gave up volleyball, even though he still obviously very much loves it, means whatever the reason was, it was really bad.” 

Sugawara noticed the seriousness on the faces of his fellow third years. He knew they were probably thinking about Hinata’s life outside of volleyball. Their experience with Oikawa’s past fear of failure, made them think the worst immediately. Seijoh was often compared to a wolf pack. On the surface, people assumed they got their nickname because of their cohesiveness on court. They weren’t wrong, but it was more than that. When you become known as the team that was on the path of becoming a fallen powerhouse, you tend to stick together in the face of the mocking and jeering. You become closer. Becoming closer means learning more about each other and being there for each other. The first years don’t know this yet, but this team wasn’t only a team on court, they were also a team outside of court. Just like they helped Oikawa, they would help Hinata. 

Sugawara knew they wouldn't know anything about Hinata or his past until he revealed it, he also knew the other third years knew this. But, getting Hinata to relax around them and earning his trust took time. So, until then there were other ways to help. 

“Ne, Kindaichi, Kunimi,” Sugawara gently spoke, “You mentioned multiple times that Hinata has bad anxiety. I’m assuming it wasn’t Kageyama-kun who calmed him down. It also seems that you three were close, so I’m also going to assume you guys know how to help his anxiety. Is there anything we should know that could help?”

Kunimi groaned quietly, but he couldn’t hide his blush. Kindaichi flushed and nervously replied, “Touching keeps him grounded. It can be hand holding, hugging, or even cuddling. Hinata is a very touchy person. When he has his attacks, it's hard to stop them, but touching stops them from becoming full blown panic attacks. Don’t worry if you don’t like being touched, Hinata only does it to people he's close to and after he has their permission too. Despite Kitagawa Daichi being a big team, he only did it with me and Kunimi.”

The third years nodded. Iwaizumi sighed, “ D on’t worry both Oikawa and Sugawara are touchy people. Well, Sugawara is more violent than Oikawa who likes to glop people from behind.”

“Hey!” Sugawara protested. 

Iwazumi raised his eyebrows, “ T ell me I’m wrong.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki snickered at Sugawara’s pout as he muttered, “ L ook at the pot calling the kettle black.” 

Kunimi sighed, “ H e also jumps in people’s arms when he's scared, climbs like a Koala to feel tall, and jumps on backs just because he can.”

Kindaichi rolled his eyes, “Oh please stop pretending it bothers you. You’re glad that Hinata latches on to you so you can keep your image of being an emotionless turd, even though you’re a touch starved 6 foot 2 baby. Mr.  ‘ I-can-catch-Hinata-no-matter-how-he’s-thrown-at-me ’ . You literally have a sixth sense in catching Hinata and it’s freaky”

Kindaichi ignored Kunimi’s grumbles of protests, while the third years watched their banter with amusement.

Iwaizumi interrupted the friendly banter, “You know, even though you describe him as this scaredy-cat-ball-of-anxiety, who has a bubbly personality underneath all the self doubt and nerves, he still manages to scare players twice his size.”

Kindaichi nodded, “It doesn’t look like it, but Hinata is strong. He’s not one to stay quiet forever, he picked up a fight with Kageyama, someone who scares him, to drive his point. He’s also very emotionally mature and quite observant. He is capable of reading social cues and is incredibly empathetic toward others' struggles. He says just what others need to hear to push themselves in the right direction. His friendly and straightforward personality got him to befriend both Aone-san and Kunimi, who are known to be quiet people.” 

“Let’s not forget his serious attitude when it comes to volleyball, or how feral he gets when he’s into a match, or how seriously intimidating he gets when people underestimate him,” Kunimi added.

“Basically, when it comes to volleyball, he’s a completely different person,” Sugawara concluded. The two nodded in agreement. 

Then, they heard a loud smack and shouts of excitement following it. They turned their attention back to the court. Watarti and Narita were the ones who were cheering, while Oikawa and Hinata looked shocked at whatever just happened. 

“Do it again! Do it again!” Watari and Narita, who were normally the more gentle and quiet type, cheered loudly. 

Oikawa nodded and turned to Hinata who was still in shock, “Again, Chibi-chan, do whatever you just did.”

Hinata nodded and followed his Captain’s orders. The spectators all gasped at the speed and jump of the quick. It would’ve been a beautiful set.

If it didn’t miss.

While everyone groaned in disappointment, Oikawa simply growled, “again.”

It missed again.

“Again.”

Another miss.

“Again.”

Another one. 

“Again.”

This went for a little longer, but everyone was watching intensely this time. They knew something was going to happen soon. 

And then it did. The ball connected with Hinata’s hand, except they didn’t see it connect. The only proof that it happened was the sound of the spike as the ball hit the other side of the court. 

Silence. Complete silence. 

“Did they just do the freak quick…” Kindaichi muttered in awe.

Iwaizumi shook his head, “No. That was just a really fast first tempo.”

Kindaichi looked confused, “ W hat do you mean, really fast first tempo?”

Matsukawa was the one to reply, “ W hat Hinata did in the freak quick was jump before the setter had set the ball.”

Kindaichi still looked confused, “ W hat do you mean?”

Hanamaki took over the explanation, “Hinata was jumping before the ball got to the setter. Kageyama was setting the ball exactly to Hinata's hand as he was in spiking motion.”

Sugawara flipped, “Wait. You’re telling me this kid was able to calculate the exact timing and speed needed to get the ball to Hinata’s hand as he was in mid spiking motion. The same Hinata whose speed can beat all of Seijoh’s track team? I’m not even  talking about his insane jumping reach.”

Kunimi shrugged, “Well, it was called the freak quick for a reason.”

Iwaizumi sighed, “ I t was a monster quick that’s for sure.”

“Fucking geniuses,” Kindaichi muttered under his breath, “B ut, wait. How is Oikawa-san and Hinata’s quick different?”

Before anyone could reply, they heard Oikawa shout, “ A gain!”

Iwaizumi gestured to the two, “ W atch it again and see if you can see the difference.”

Oikawa and Hinata pulled off the quick again. 

Kindaichi pulled his hair in frustration, “I don’t see the difference.”

Kunimi rolled his eyes, “Idiot. The first thing you should notice is that it’s not as fast as the freak quick.”

Iwaizumi nodded, “ D on’t get me wrong. This quick is still faster than any first tempo attack any of us can do, so it would do its job in surprising the opponents. But it’s still a first tempo because Hinata is jumping as Oikawa gets the ball, not before. Although, just because it’s not the freak quick, but a super fast first tempo quick, doesn’t mean it's not impressive.”

Sugawara clasped his hands excitedly, “We’ll call it the super quick then!”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki clapped their hands to applaud Sugawara’s genius naming abilities, while Iwazumi shook his head in exasperation. Kindaichi and Kunimi sweat dropped at their senpais. The moment was interrupted with Oikawa shouting, “again,” once more. 

The new super quick was pulled off for the third time in a row. 

“Again!”

A fourth time, a fifth time, a tenth time. Soon, the group lost count how many times the quick was a success, but Oikawa was still not satisfied. 

Before, Iwaizumi could smack some sense into his best friend. The club’s faculty advisor and newly appointed head coach barged in with excitement, “We have our first practice match of the year! Y’all are going love this!”

Oikawa and Hinata were both bending, hands on their knees, on the verge of collapsing as they panted heavily. Hearing the teacher’s announcement, Oikawa, despite his exhaustion, stood up. “Oh? I think I have a good guess,” he grinned excitedly. 

The returning players quickly caught on what their captain was implying. There were only two teams that would genuinely excite their Captain. Both were their friends, but one was purely friendship and fun, while the other were their fated rivals. If the captain was grinning and not smirking, it meant it was the former. 

Takeda-sensei glasses gleamed as he pushed them up his nose, “Oikawa-kun, I could never surprise you, can I?.”

Coach Mizoguchi grinned at the excitement in the room, even the confused first years were affected by the atmosphere, “Well then. It seems like the two team captains have been in contact. Why don’t y’all share with the first years who were playing with?”

Without even looking at each other, all the returning players shouted the name of the team at the same time. 

“NEKOMA!” 

**_Sneak Peak for the next chapter_** :

“Kuroo-chan! This is the new pup of the pack, Chibi-chan! Chibi-chan, this is Kuroo-chan, Nekoma’s Captain and my platonic soulmate!!”

Hinata grumbled at his captain's excited introduction, “Why am I the pup of the pack again? I’m not the only first year, ya know.”

“That’s because you were the last one to join, so that makes you the pup,” Oikawa stated as if he was relaying an everyday fact.

Hinata sweat dropped at the third yea's pettiness, “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

Oikawa's sweet smile brought shiver down the spiker's spine, “Let what go? The fact that you kept running away from me for an entire week and made me go above and beyond to track you down?”

.

.

.

.

.

Oikawa gave Hinata the peace sign, “I told you the first day, didn’t I? It’s going to take me longer than Tobio-chan to match up to you. But, when I do, I will bring out your 100%.”

Sugawara placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, “Practice matches are great for both practice and gaining experience, so go ahead and practice the different tempos to increase your variety of attacks. Don’t hesitate to get the experience needed to take the lead in the super quick.”

“But what if I mess up?”

Hanamaki placed his arm on Hinata’s head, “That’s why we’re here! Mess up as much as you want to get better my dear kouhai. We got your back, we’ll save your messes.”

Hinata looked down at his hands shocked. _Mess up all I want? Have my back?_

He stiffened as he felt Iwaizumi place a hand on his hair. 

“I’ve said this to the dumbass once. In volleyball, there’s a total of six players on court, never forget that. You’re not playing alone.”

Realization dawned on Hinata’s face, _I’m not alone._

The team was taken aback by the determined look and excited smile that came on Hinata’s face as he finally looked up.

Oikawa smirked, “oh? It looks like someone realized something. Care to share?”

Hinata’s smile became bigger, “I just feel invincible all of the sudden.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Okay, but you still haven’t told me why all the focus on the Chibi? You’re literally known as a setter that brings out 100% out his spikers.”

Oikawa puffed in annoyance, “I wish bringing out Chibi-chan’s 100% was that easy.”

Kuroo was flabbergasted, “What do you mean?”

Kuroo will never tell his friend this, but the grin that came on Oikawa’s face scared him, “I mean that if I want to bring Chibi-chan’s 100%, I need give my 120%”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of notes!  
> -Yes, I did make Nishinoya taller on purpose. Imagine his reaction to having someone shorter than him after being on a team of giants like Seijoh for two years. (Even if he's only an inch taller)  
> \- adding Sugawara was totally not planned. I saw a fanart of him being in the Seijoh uniform and decided to add him, but now I have big plans for him!  
> -Remember Seijoh Hinata is based on the prototype, so he's a lot more insecure than canon Hinata. On top of that, prototype Hinata literally jumped to the second floor, so Seijoh Hinata also has a higher vertical (and is slightly faster).
> 
> Please let me what you think! I'm really excited for this story and I'm already working on the next chapter!


	3. First Practice Match of the Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first-
> 
> MALA THANK YOU FOR MAKING TIME IN YOUR BUSY SCHEDULE TO BETA THIS CHAPTER!!
> 
> And now~  
> I present to you chapter three of Genuises of Hard Work.  
> Enjoy!

Kunimi and Kindaichi were leaning against the walls of the school gate, waiting for the other first-years to arrive so they could all go to morning practice together. Time sure flew by quickly, April was going to be over in a week, and yet many things have happened in their first month of high school. Not only had Hinata let go of the fact that he couldn't play without Kageyama, but Kunimi and Kindaichi were also experiencing what it was like to have a setter who wasn't Kageyama. However, those weren't the most shocking revelations. The fact that the two had also become close to the other first years was also a very welcoming development.

Kunimi and Kindaichi had been on the same team since the beginning of middle school and were friends with each other since their elementary school days. It had been just the two of them for the longest time until Hinata had somehow managed to weasel himself into their hearts. After only three weeks, their small trio had expanded to add two more people, which was weird. The right kind of weird. It's not like they were anti-social people or had issues with getting along with people. Kunimi neverminded having a small circle of friends, it took the effort to maintain relationships, and honestly, he only put in effort in relationships that were worth it. But, he knew it always bothered Kindaichi that he didn't have more friends. For the longest time, Kindaichi had been labeled as a delinquent despite his soft heart. Kindaichi used to be more of a people-pleaser and self-conscious, but when you have a friend as insecure as Hinata, you kind of have to let go of that and become more loud and protective. For Kunimi, it was bizarre to see his best friend go from wanting to avoid conflicts at any cost to picking fights with anyone who belittled their small friend. Kunimi, himself, noticed how proactive he had become when it concerned the ginger. 

Except, he knew why. 

Both Kindaichi and Hinata are still greatly affected by what happened in middle school. Kunimi knew that while the impact of Kitagawa Daiichi was visible with Hinata, it was way less evident with Kindaichi. Kindaichi was hiding his regret and his conflicted feelings regarding their last middle school match because he didn't want his friends to worry. Kunimi sighed to himself, being a logical person while having best friends who were way more emotional than him, was hard. Nevertheless, he wouldn't change them for the world, and he would make sure to smack them with facts (masked with love and care) if they ever doubted themselves because of Kageyama. 

Kunimi was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He turned towards the shout and saw a grinning Koji running towards them, followed by a nervous Izumi. 

"Yo! Kindaichi, Kunimi!" Koji cheerfully greeted, while Izumi shyly waved at them. 

Kunimi simply nodded; he was not a morning person. Kindaichi, on the other hand, eagerly greeted his fellow first years, "Morning, Koji, Izumi!"

"Huh, looks like Pumpkin is the last one to arrive today," Koji said after the group had shared basic pleasantries. 

"Seems like it," Kindaichi agreed, "by the way, what's the story behind the nickname?"

Before Koji could reply, all four first years jumped from shock as a figure appeared from the sky and landed in the middle of them.

The figure hopped up from his landing position and exclaimed, "Good morning to all, and to all a good morning!"

Kunimi immediately recognized the chipper voice; he sighed exasperatedly, "Fucking shit Hinata! Where the fuck did you come from?"

The ginger simply smiled, "The roof, of course!"

"Oi, Nata. Don't tell me you get to school by jumping from roof to roof?"

Hinata waved off Kindaichi's shocked tone, "How else am I supposed to get to school, Kin?"

Koji facepalmed, "Hmmm, let's see. I don't know? Maybe by bus? Like normal fucking people!"

Hinata tilted his head in confusion, "Why would I use the bus when my way gets me here faster?"

Hinata continued to look at his friends in confusion as they gaped at him. He didn't understand what was so weird about his statement, so he shrugged. 

"You guys are weird. Come on, let's go to practice!"

The four friends shared a look of exasperation before following their energetic best friend. All four collectively fell over when said friend absurdly shouted in delight: 

" _ Yosh!  _ Today, Captain wants to practice his serves on me!" 

Kindaichi groaned, "What kind of person would be excited about being a target practice of a sadist like Oikawa-san?"

"A masochist, that's who," Kunimi grumbled in response.

***

Hinata sighed to himself as he looked around the unfamiliar street. He needs to stop being lost in thought while jogging. But he couldn't help himself. He was just too excited for today! It was his first practice match of high school, and he wanted to prove to his Captain that it wasn't wrong to believe in him. 

He pulled out his phone to text Sugawara that he was lost again. After sending the text, he examined the unfamiliar surroundings as he waited for his teammates to come to find him. He was surprised to see a boy who looked to be around his age, also looking lost. Inwardly he began to freak out. While he loved to help people, Hinata had social anxiety issues that prevented him from approaching people he did not know. But, he knew it would be wrong not to offer help, even though he was lost himself, so he took a deep breath to gather his nerves before crossing the street to approach the boy. 

"Hey there! Is everything all right?"

The boy jumped in surprise, before looking away, "I'm lost, and I'm trying to find a landmark to send to my friend so he can come to find me."

Hinata chuckled, "it seems like we're in the same boat. Here is what I texted my friend." 

As he was offering the closet coordinates, Hinata began to ask simple questions, "So what's your name? I'm Hinata Shouyou!"

The boy replied softly, "Kozume Kenma." 

"Kenma, huh? What year are you?"

"I'm a second year."

"Shoot! I didn't know you were a senpai. I'm sorry for being so casual."

"It's fine. I've always hated the hierarchy stuff."

Then it got silent. Hinata began to mentally freak out, ' _ Gah. I suck at talking to strangers. I didn't think this through. What to do, what to do?' _

Before he could spiral, the quiet boy surprised him by speaking up. 

"You're a weird one. You have anxiety issues, yet you still approached a stranger to help them?"

Hinata scratched the back of his head sheepishly, but before he could defend himself, he noticed the boy's volleyball duffle bag. 

"You play volleyball too? How cool! Do you like it?"

"Not really. I kind of just do it."

"I think you'll have more fun if you like it!" Hinata then sheepishly laughed, "I love volleyball even though I'm not so good at it." Kenma glanced from his phone to note the sudden, self-consciousness of the bubbly kid but did not say anything.

Just like flipping a switch, Hinata went back to his upbeat mood, "What's your position?"

Kenma looked up from his phone to give Hinata his full attention now, "Setter."

"Nice! I am a middle blocker. That's weird, huh? Since it's a position for tall people."

"I guess… but I don't think like that," Kenma looked back down on his phone when he noticed the curious eyes of the other boy turn to him, "I get told a lot of stuff when I go to matches. Things like, 'the setter position is for the most talented player, so why him?'" 

Hinata stared in shock at the response; he wasn't expecting to relate to the stranger on such a profound thing, "Oi. What school are you from?"

Before he could receive an answer, a short guy interrupted their conversation. 

"Kenma! There you are." 

"Yaku. You found me." Hinata watched Kenma get up and walk towards what seemed to be his teammate, noticing how said teammate was worrying over Kenma. It reminded him of his senpai, Sugawara. 

Speak of the devil, and they shall appear. Hinata turned to the familiar voice calling his name, and saw Sugawara jogging towards him, "Hinata! There you are."

Hinata was not expecting his senpai to know the two strangers he was with, so he was shocked when Sugawara brightened at their presence.

"Kozume! Morisuke! What a surprise!"

The previously frowning short male suddenly turned cheerful and glopped Sugawara in a hug, "Koushi!"

Hinata watched flabbergasted as the two males talked and laughed like they were long time friends. Sugawara must have realized his extreme confusion because he turned to address him. 

"Ah, Hinata! Since this is your first year, you don't know who these people are." Sugawara chuckled, "Allow me to introduce you to the libero, Morisuke Yaku, and setter, Kozume Kenma, of Nekoma, the team we were telling you guys about!" 

Hinata's jaw dropped before he screamed in panic, "Kenma, you're in Nekoma! Why didn't you tell me?"

Kenma smiled at the boy's pout, "You never asked, Shouyou."

Sugawara looked at the Yaku, to silently ask why the two were acting so familiar with each other, only to see Yaku looking as confused as he was. 

Sugawara shrugged, he could ask Hinata later, "Well. Since we're all heading to the same place, why don't we all go together." 

Sugawara began to lead the group to Seijoh's gym, interestingly watching his kouhai interacting with the customarily reserved setter, noting how said setter didn't seem to mind the energetic rambling of the ginger. 

***

Iwaizumi was tiredly watching his best friend and the Tokyo version of said best friend catch up. He heard the gym doors open and was surprised to see his two teammates arrive with Nekoma's setter and libero. What was more surprising was seeing Kozume smiling softly at their decoy as they talked about some video game. Before he could analyze the scene further, his pain in the ass of a best friend interrupted whatever bond was happening. 

"Yahoo~ Chibi-chan! Can you come here for a moment?"

Iwaizumi watched Hinata give a quick bow before running towards them. As soon as he arrived, Oikawa grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to face the third member of their group. 

"Kuroo-chan! This is the new pup of the pack, Chibi-chan! Chibi-chan, this is Kuroo-chan, Nekoma's Captain, and my platonic soulmate!!"

Hinata grumbled at his Captain's exciting introduction, "Why am I the pup of the pack again? I'm not the only first-year, you know."

"That's because you were the last one to join, so that makes you the pup," Oikawa stated as if he was relaying an everyday fact.

Hinata sweatdropped at the third year's pettiness, "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

Oikawa's sweet smile sent shivers down the spiker's spine, "Let what go? Oh, You mean how you kept running away from me for an entire week and made me go above and beyond to track you down?"

Hinata nervously laughed, as he began to back away from the stronghold Oikawa had on him, "Haha. I would love to stay and chat, but I think I hear Matsukawa-san calling me, so excuse me senpais."

Oikawa's sweet smile turned into something dangerous, "Chibi-chan~ You should know you can't get away from me."

Iwaizumi watched Hinata yelp before dashing away from their setter, who chuckled evilly before excusing himself to torture the poor first year.

Iwaizumi sighed at the childish antics of their Captain. He noticed the curious, yet doubtful stare Kuroo was watching Hinata. 

"Oi, Roosterhead. I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you."

Iwaizumi had to hold himself back from smacking Kuroo, who turned to him with a smile that reminded him way too much of his shitty best friend, "I don't know what you're talking about, Bara-chan."

A tick mark appeared on Iwaizumi's forehead at the nickname. He inwardly took a moment to calm himself. He will not be unprofessional in front of his kouhai and punch Tokyo Oikawa, no matter how much he wants to. 

"Look Comb-Head, the match is going to start soon, and you'll see what I am talking about. But, I'll leave you with this. We both know the difference between good players and monster players. Other than Nishinoya, Oikawa was the only monster on the team. However, Nishinoya is a monster libero, which is great for the team, but that doesn't do much for a monster setter." 

Iwaizumi paused for a moment noticing how interested Kuroo had become before continuing, "Then, Hinata came along. And suddenly, the monster setter got his hands on a monster spiker. Except, he's a monster that needs Oikawa's constant 100% to keep up, and his 120% to match up to him." 

Before Kuroo could comment on what Iwaizumi had said, they heard whistle signaling to start warming up. Iwaizumi began to walk towards his team; he turned to face the now silent Captain, "Oh. Don't forget you're not the only one who's known as the Scheming Captain in this gym, Roosterhead."

Kuroo suspiciously watched Seijoh's ace walk away, before sighing and returning to his team. 

He clapped his hands to grab their attention, " _ Yosh _ ! Everyone, gather up! Yamamoto, if you don't stop crying about their two managers, I will make you run laps until you puke."

Kuroo noticed his childhood friend looking curiously at Seijoh's little Chibi, "Is something up, Kenma?"

"I'm actually looking forward to this match, Kuro."

Kuroo had to catch himself from letting his jaw drop. The ever passive Kenma looking forward to a match?

_ How interesting. _

"We're like the blood in our veins…"

***

Hinata had to stop himself from bouncing from excitement as the team huddled together. This will be his first match without Kageyama. His first match where he would play with his  _ eyes open _ . 

"Oi, Hinata. You look like an excited puppy wagging his tail," Hanamaki teased.

Hinata pouted, "Hanamaki-san, not you too! I'm not a puppy!"

Matsukawa snickered, "Face it, Hinata. Seijoh is a wolf pack, and you're the pup of the pack. Accept it."

The team laughed at their shortest member's grumbling protests.

Oikawa clapped his hands, "Hai, Hai. We can tease the pup to our heart's content later-" 

"Captain!"

"Right now, we got some kitties to play with."

Hinata's annoyance disappeared at the serious tone of his Captain, excitement returning full force.

"Now, then. Who rules the court?"

This time Hinata joined his team in responding, "SEIJOH DOES!"

Hinata cheerfully skipped to his spot, which happened to be in front of Kenma, who was already looking at him. 

"Shouyou… Our team is strong. Not because of me, but because of everyone."

Before Hinata could reply, the referee blew the whistle to begin the match. It was Nekoma's serve.

Hinata briefly watched the guy with mohawk get in his serving stance. Hinata got ready in his position; he knew his Captain would be going all out from the beginning. 

Hanamaki quickly received the ball and passed it to Oikawa. 

The moment it hit Oikawa's hand, Hinata began to sprint and was in the air as Oikawa tossed the ball to him. 

Without any warning for Nekoma, Hinata had already spiked the ball and scored the first point of the game. 

"What the fuck was that?"

"Holy hell, that was fast!"

"Did they just pull a quick right there?!"

Hinata grinned as he heard his opponent's shock, his grin becoming bigger when Kenma addressed him, "That was cool, Shouyou."

The whistle blew again, and Hinata pulled off the super quick once more. 

Oikawa smirked to himself as he watched Nekoma focus too much on Hinata, allowing the team to score three more points. 

_ So, Pudding-chan, how will you stop Chibi-chan. _

Nekoma called a time out. Kenma listened to his teammates, try to come up with ways to reorganize themselves. 

"Kenma, what do you think?"

At the Captain's words, the whole team shut up and turned their attention to him. Kenma sighed, "In a game, the more you repeat a level you can't pass at first, the easier it becomes."

Kenma turned to Inuoka, "You just need to be able to block him once, to be able to block him again."

_ Besides, if my observations about Shouyou's confidence are correct, breaking his spirits should be easy. _

Oikawa watched Nekoma come back to the court, ' _A commit block, huh?_ _Pudding-chan sure is determined to stop Chibi-chan."_ Oikawa smirked to himself again, ' _Good. That's exactly what I want to happen.'_

Hinata noticed the shift in the blocking and frowned; he didn't have a good feeling about this. 

He was proven correct, as their Number Seven started to keep up with him.

Then he got blocked. 

Hinata numbly watched their number seven getting cheered on by his team and nodded to his teammates shout's of don't _ mind _ . 

"Oi, Nata. Snap out of it. It was only one block," Kindaichi smacked his back. 

Hinata took a deep breath. That's right. It was only one block, and their Number Seven was struggling to keep up with him from its looks. 

Except, he got blocked again. 

And again. 

And again. 

_ Before my eyes, it blocks my path. A high, high wall; what sort of scene is on the other side?  _

Hinata could feel himself crumble as he was blocked again. 

_ It's a scene that will never be open to me. _

Oikawa watched their little decoy begin to self-destruct and frowned to himself, ' _ Shit. I didn't account for this part.' _ He turned to the coach and signaled for them to call a timeout. 

__

*******

Hinata had his head down, clenching his fists, and gritting his teeth. He stiffened when he felt the hand of his Captain on his hair and mentally prepared himself to see the look of disappointment. When he looked up, he was shocked to see the setter smiling softly at him. 

"Chibi-chan. I never once thought that the super quick was undefeatable. That you were never going to get blocked."

Hinata looked confused, "But, Captain. I don't get it. I thought I was supposed to be fast enough to dodge the blockers? Isn't that why you wanted me to join the team." 

Oikawa sighed, "Chibi-chan. I didn't track you down to make you a different version of a one-trick pony you were in Kitagawa Daiichi."

Seeing the ginger still looking confused, he groaned in frustration, "Listen. Up until now, you have mostly been only spiking, and it wasn't until recently till you opened your eyes. Your speed, jumping, and stamina does contribute to making you an effective decoy. But that's not all you have. Your reaction speed. The ability to see the entire width of the court when you reach the apex of your jump. Your stupid balance, intuition, reflexes, and control of your body. All of these will not make you a better decoy, but a better volleyball player." 

Hinata seemed to be processing what was just said, he was snapped out of his daze when the coach piped in, "You have what it takes, you just need the experience."

Takeda-sensei hummed in agreement, "Don't forget that the one to notice all your potential isn't just a normal person. Oikawa-kun is known for bringing out 100% of a spiker's ability."

Oikawa gave Hinata the peace sign, "I told you the first day, didn't I? It's going to take me longer than Tobio-chan, but I will be using your abilities to their full potential."

Sugawara placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Practice matches are great for both practice and gaining experience, so go ahead and practice the different tempos to increase your variety of attacks. Don't hesitate to get the experience needed to take the lead in the super quick."

"But what if I mess up?"

Hanamaki placed his arm on Hinata's head, "That's why we're here! Mess up as much as you want to get better, my dear kouhai. We got your back; we'll save your messes."

Hinata looked down at his hands, shocked.  _ Mess up all I want? Have my back?  _

He stiffened as he felt Iwaizumi place his hand on his hair. 

"I've said this to the dumbass once. In volleyball, there's a total of six players on the court, never forget that. You're not playing alone."

Realization dawned on Hinata's face. I'm _ not alone. _

The team was taken aback by the determined look and excited smile that came on Hinata's face as he finally looked up.

Oikawa smirked, "Oh? It looks like someone realized something. Care to share?"

Hinata's smile became more prominent, "I just feel invincible all of a sudden."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a look and smiled knowingly, as a specific memory from three years ago came to both minds. 

"Well, now that we've talked our feelings out and had our emotional moments. Are we ready to get back to the match?" Matsukawa teased.

Hinata nodded; he was a man of his word. He promised Kindaichi and Kunimi he wasn't going to run away anymore. He promised Oikawa to keep jumping as long as he wanted to toss to him. It was a time to act on those promises. 

As they walked back to the court, Oikawa leaned in towards Hinata's ear, "Remember. I believe in you."

That one line changed Hinata's aura, it sounded almost like a joke the way Oikawa said it, and yet it also seemed like a threat with the way the atmosphere changed around Hinata. Except, Hinata knew there was no underlying meaning behind those words. He could trust his Captain to the utmost. 

The Nekoma members weren't ready for the intensity the little number ten projected when Seijoh came back to the court. It had them all on edge. 

It was Nekoma's serve again. The whistle blew, and Kuroo did a jump serve. 

Which Hanamaki correctly received, and tossed the ball to Oikawa. 

Nekoma was preparing themselves for the super quick. They almost crushed Hinata's spirit once; they can do it again. 

Hinata was once again just a few seconds faster than Inuoka. Inuoka managed to keep up despite Hinata being faster and jumped to block. However, instead of the look of fear Hinata had when going against Inuoka, he was smiling a smile that sent shivers down their spine. 

_ 'Before my eyes, it blocks my path. A high, high wall; what sort of scene is on the other side? What will I be able to see there? "The View from the Top;" A scenery that I will never see on my own, but, if I'm not alone, then.....I might be able to see it _ .' Hinata thought as he spiked the ball.

Instead of merely spiking the ball, he did what he wanted to do with the freak quick. Be able to direct the ball away from the blocks. Since the super quick wasn't as fast as the monster quick, he was able to spike the ball away from the receivers who were not fast enough to react. The loud smack against the court was heard, signifying Seijoh's point. 

Kenma was looking at Hinata with intrigued eyes,  _ Shouyou… when you can quill your anxiety and insecurities, you're very interesting.  _

He watched as the Seijoh players celebrated and cheered for their decoy. Kenma was taken aback when Shouyou's eyes bore into him when he tilted his head to face him while Oikawa smirked in his direction. 

Kenma smiled to himself,  _ Oikawa… I'm interested in how you're planning to shape Shouyou into the ultimate decoy. Is he merely going to be a weapon for the team? Or is he going to be his own weapon? How interesting will he be once you're done with him? Hurry up and level him up. I want to play Shouyou in his final boss mode.  _

The match continued. Seijoh took some sets, Nekoma took some others. It was four sets for each team by the end of the day, and everyone was ready to collapse. 

Well, everybody but Hinata.  __

Everyone groaned as they heard Hinata scream, "One more!" 

"Oikaa-kun, what do you feed your pup," Kuroo grumbled as he watched the little shrimp try to get the Seijoh first years to get up and practice more.

"Kuroo-chan, after a little coaxing, you can get him to eat anything. After all, he does want to grow," Oikawa said teasingly. 

Kuroo didn't miss the double meaning. The shrimp takes anything you throw at him without complaint. Kuroo smirked, but before he could reply, Kenma joined them. 

"Oikawa."

"Yes, Pudding-chan?"

"You better make sure Shouyou stays interesting. I don't want him to get boring," Kenma said straightforwardly before Hinata came up and dragged him away to talk about video games. Oikawa watched how easily his little charge made friends with Nekoma's number seven, as they both jumped up and down while shouting in a language he didn't understand. 

Kuroo raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity, "Oya? Kenma being excited about someone? Can't say this doesn't make me happy, but I feel bad for you, Oikaa-kun."

"Don't feel bad, Kuroo-chan. No one here wants to see the pup grow into a big bad wolf, more than me. Playing with a motivated Pudding-chan who exploits weaknesses will only end up making Chibi-chan stronger. Today is proof of that, isn't Kuroo-chan?" Oikawa winked at his friend.

Kuroo studied his close friend for a minute before sighing, "I forget that you can be just as scary as Kenma sometimes, Oikaa-kun." 

The setter crossed his arms behind his head, turning his attention back to the pup, who was quickly befriending more and more Nekoma members, "My, my Kuroo-chan. What do you mean?"

Kuroo frowned slightly at the teasing tone of his friend, "What I mean is that today you weren't aiming for winning. You used today solely for, as Kema would say, leveling up the Chibi. You know, Kenma is a setter who exploits weakness, which allows you to fix those weaknesses once they are exploited. Seijoh isn't a team that's weak without Chibi. Your defense is solid, especially with Nishinoya and Hanamaki combined. You have a strong ace, who doesn't just spike, and a good blocking front. Yet, the whole team was working to bring 100% out of the Chibi."

Oikawa chuckled, "As expected of the observant scheming Kuroo-chan." 

Oikawa was silent for a moment before speaking again, "Remember when I told you how Tobio-chan got himself a very dangerous spiker? That spiker was Chibi-chan. Let me tell you, at the beginning of the camp, the brat scared me. Not only did he have a quick that ripped through the air, but he was also a spiker that kept genius Tobio-chan on his toes. I was scared but excited."

Oikawa grinned at the memory but began to frown as he continued his explanation, "Then I realized Tobio wasn't bringing out his 100%. Sure, his genius sets were able to use his ridiculous speed and jump, but that's it. He wasn't truly using all of Chibi's potential. He wasn't using his reaction time, his reflexes, or even the fact he could see the court at the apex of his jump. Tobio-chan was bound by speed."

Kuroo interrupted him, "What do you mean by seeing the court at the apex of his jump? There's no way he could see shit at that speed."

Kuroo was dumbstruck when Oikawa looked him dead in the eye, "Kuroo-chan. He stared me down while he was in the air and purposefully spiked at me just to make a point."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

Kuroo shook himself from shock at the revelation, "Okay, but you still haven't told me why all the focus on the Chibi? You're known as a setter that brings 100% out of his spikers."

Oikawa puffed in annoyance, "I wish that bringing out Chibi-chan's 100% was that easy."

Kuroo was amazed, "What do you mean?"

Kuroo will never tell his friend this, but the grin that came on Oikawa's face scared him, "I mean that if I want to bring Chibi-chan's 100%, I need to give my 120%."

Kuroo processed the statement in stunned silence, ' _ Oikawa is one of the best high school setters I know. His analytical skills towards his teammates and accuracy in sets beat Akaashi, a setter who's completely attuned with his team. His observational skills in finding weaknesses rival Kenma. I've seen the dude be able to mesh in with new teams and draw out their maximum potential in a couple of sets. Hell, he's ready to do it with college teams. Yet, the little Chibi is the one spiker that is stumping THE Oikawa Tooru. _

Kuroo finally understood what Iwaizumi was trying to tell him.

_ "Oikawa is a setter who brings out 100% from his teammates, but Hinata is a player who brings out 120% from Oikawa." _

Kuroo inwardly smirked at the conclusion, ' _ Seijoh is quick to adapt, easily shifting gears whenever facing an obstacle. They can pull off high-level attacks while being under pressure like it's nothing. Seijoh is a team who at their 100%, is scary. But if they can fully use Chibi as the ultimate decoy, they'll be able to pull off their 120%." _

***

The two teams were saying goodbye to each other. Kenma and Hinata were exchanging phone numbers. 

"Ne, Kenma, did you have fun today?"

Kenma shrugged, "It wasn't any different than normal."

Hinata groaned in disappointment. He then turned to Kenma and stared him dead on, causing the latter's eyes to widen, "If we ever play in an official match, I'll make you desperate to win. You'll start talking differently about the match! Then I'll make you say, I don't wanna lose or that was a blast!"

Kenma smiled at his new friend, "I'm looking forward to it, Shouyou."

After seeing off Nekoma, the team gathered together for a team meeting. 

" _ Yosh _ ! I would say that was a productive practice match if I do say so myself. Instead of talking about what we could've done, I want the first years to tell me what they noticed."

Izumi nervously spoke up, "Even though I didn't personally play, I could tell that their defense was excellent and was able to keep up with us."

Kunimi nodded, "Yea, while our defense is great, it felt like theirs was better."

Sugawara chuckled, "That's because we were missing an essential part of our defense line."

The first years simultaneously tilted their heads in confusion. 

Iwaizumi smirked, "Heh. He's coming back on Monday, isn't he?"

"Who?" Koji asked. 

Oikawa grinned viciously, "Seijoh's Guardian Deity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooooo~   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a couple of things I wanted to mention.   
> 1) this chapter is dedicated to my bb Laura, who is one of my biggest motivations for this fic. I love you, Laura!! (She is currently writing an Inarizaki Hinata fic called the red crow. Y'all should check it out!) https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392254/chapters/58836775  
> 2) I did a really basic outline for this fic, like really basic, and it's going to be 60 chapters at least lmao. It's going to be a loooooooooong ride. REMINDER THAT THIS FIC WILL HAVE MANGA SPOILERS!!  
> 3) Next chap: NISHINOYA FINALLY MAKES HIS APPEARANCE!! WHOOP WHOOP!  
> 4) Come scream with me about OiHina or Haikyuu in general on twitter! @lalathebambi. I also made a curious cat if you want to ask me ANYTHING! curiouscat.qa/lalathebambi  
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> This about to be a long ride so buckle up! I love Seijoh and Hinata alot so I'm combining the two in my own way. I will try to be realistic as possible (seriously I'm doing mad research), but that will not always be the case! Obviously I'm changing a lot of things, but also you will recognize a lot of things as well. I'm very excited for this! I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think!


End file.
